


Tension

by RenLuthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Maggie Sawyer and Floriana Lima are twins, Multi, Sibling Incest, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/pseuds/RenLuthor
Summary: Alex starts dating Floriana, as a way to get over the unwanted feelings for her sister. In the meantime, Kara enters a new relationship, too, but it has an unexpected twist when the Danverses realize they’re both dating a respectful twin. Are there more surprises waiting for them?
Relationships: (mentioned) Lena Luthor/Nia Nal, Alex Danvers/Floriana Lima, Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers/Maggie Sawyer/Floriana Lima, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Floriana Lima/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Floriana Lima, Kara Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Past Kara Danvers/Cat Grant - Relationship, past Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Tension

That had been supposed to be a good idea, but Alex wasn’t so sure about it anymore.

Alex was going out of her mind as she was waiting in the diner for her date. Even the date part sounded ridiculous, but well, she had promised herself that she would try to get over whatever she was feeling for her sister. It definitely wouldn’t hurt, trying to take her mind off Kara and all the fucked up thoughts that had been lurking at the back of her mind since she had remembered.

It had always been her and Kara and there was no one else she had cared about and wanted to be with, but there was no way that was going to work. Kara didn’t know, thankfully. She had no idea what Alex was struggling with on a daily basis and Alex figured that she had to focus on someone else or she would go mad while trying not to reveal her feelings for Kara. That would only bring trouble into their lives. That’s why Alex had no choice but to wait for the girl that Lena had set her up with.

Floriana, because that was her name apparently, was already ten minutes late and Alex was about to get up and get the hell out of this place. However, she stopped dead in her tracks when a girl walked into the diner, capturing her attention.

She was dressed in black jeans and blue button up, and when her gaze locked with Alex’s, Alex was simply starstruck. The girl smiled and immediately walked closer to Alex, extending her hand toward her when she was right next to the table Alex was sitting at.

“I’m so sorry I’m late, but our professor’s such a dick, I had to stay a bit longer,” she said and when Alex didn’t do anything, she added. “Should’ve introduced myself first. I’m Floriana, Floriana Sawyer.”

The realization dawned on Alex and her face broke into a grin as she took Floriana’s hand. “Hi. Alex Danvers, awesome to meet you.”

“Likewise. You know, Lena told me a lot of great things about you.” Floriana admitted, taking a seat opposite to Alex.

“Really? Well, don’t trust Lena about everything, she tends to exaggerate,” Alex said and Floriana chuckled, shaking her head.

It was such a sight when a beautiful smile stretched the corners of Floriana’s lips, her cute dimples, her ruffled dark hair making her look even more amazing. Seemed like Alex wouldn’t have to try too hard to convince herself to pay some attention to this girl.

“If that’s what you’re saying then I guess that you’re not really Alex Danvers and this absolutely gorgeous girl in front of me is some greek god. Am I right?” Floriana teased and Alex felt her cheeks heat up at the compliment.

Alex shook her head after a moment. “No, really Alex Danvers, but she might’ve went over the top with other stuff.”

“She didn’t say too much about you, only told me that I had to meet with you or I would regret it to the end of my life. Her words, not mine, but she could be right here,” Floriana explained, leaning back on the chair.

“Lena told me the same thing, you know?” Alex rested her arms on the table, the wood cold under her bare skin. “And I think she might’ve been right, too.”

Floriana grinned. “Let’s find out.”

Alex couldn’t hold back a grin.

The conversation carried on easily after the initial awkwardness and Alex had to admit that she really liked Floriana. The girl was funny and easy to talk to, not to mention that Alex couldn’t stop looking at her, even though she tried really hard not to blatantly stare. The afternoon went on too fast for Alex’s liking, but she had classes to attend the next day, and that’s why she had no choice but to say goodbye to Floriana after they traded their numbers.

Alex didn’t even get to her apartment yet and she already got a text from Floriana, asking if she would like to go out with her on the weekend.

There was no way she wouldn’t agree to that.

***

Surprisingly, Alex fell for Floriana faster than she thought she would. They were trying to hang out as often as they could, and Alex enjoyed their time together, realizing that she really missed Floriana whenever they were apart. Not to mention the fact that sex was mind blowing, too. Floriana knew what she was doing and that that combined for many times that Alex screamed her throat hoarse when Floriana was fucking her, resulting in the complaints from Floriana’s neighbors that they would both laugh at. Everything was going perfectly, to be honest, and Alex promised herself she would introduce Floriana to Kara very soon.

What Alex didn’t expect was the fact that Kara seemed to be a bit snappy and off about the whole idea of Alex and Floriana dating. At first, Alex had chalked it up for the usual sister banter, but the words were too harsh for it to be just that.

Getting tired of that, she decided to confront Kara the first chance she would get, and she was able to do that right after she got back from the classes.

Kara was sitting on the couch in the living room, her textbooks, laptop and a ton of other supplies scattered all over the table. She was furiously scribbling something in her notebook and Alex couldn’t hold back a smile at the sight.

Damn, Kara looked gorgeous when she was completely focused and concentrated on doing homework. Her hair was falling into her face a bit, a concentrated frown making her look even more adorable. There was one thing that didn’t change, even though Alex was dating Floriana. She still noticed all the things that were incredible about her sister and she wasn’t sure if she should be happy or sad about that.

But that wasn’t why Alex wanted to talk to Kara.

“Hey, Kar,” she said, tossing her backpack on the couch.

Kara turned her head to the side at the sound of Alex’s voice. “Hey. Didn’t think you’ll be back so soon. Weren’t you supposed to hang out with someone?”

Alex shrugged, taking a seat on the couch next to Kara. “Yeah, with Floriana, but I told her I was busy.”

“You don’t seem busy at all, what’s going on?” Kara caught Alex’s gaze, clearly surprised.

“I cancelled our date, ‘cause I wanted to talk to you about something first.” Alex explained, feeling the nerves getting the best of her.

Kara scrunched her eyebrows. “What do you want to talk about? Is everything okay between you and Floriana? Or maybe-”

Alex cut her off, shaking her head. “We’re amazing, better even, but that’s not the point. I wanted to talk to you about us. About you and me.”

“Oh, I see,” Kara said, her voice near to a whimper. “What about you and me? What do you want to talk about?”

“I just…” Alex cleared her throat, folding her hands on her lap. “Sometimes I think that you’re not okay with the fact that I’m with Floriana, that you don’t accept her.”

“W-what?” Kara stuttered, pure confusion on her face. “I’m more than okay, Alex, I swear.”

Alex scratched the nape of her neck. “I’ll just be honest here, alright? Some days you seem jealous of the fact that I’m spending time with her and I don’t know what to do about it. I don’t want to make you miserable, because you’re my sister and the most important person in my life.”

Kara chuckled, hiding her face in her hands. “Fine. It’s just…” There was a moment of silence before Kara spoke again, “I’m not used to the fact that you’re not home all the time or that you stay at Floriana’s really often. It gets kinda lonely and empty in here, but that doesn’t mean I’m not glad you found Floriana. You’ve been beating yourself up over Kelly for too damn long and you finally came out of your shell so don’t you dare spend less time with Floriana because of me.”

Alex couldn’t hold a sigh at the mention of her ex-girlfriend. Kelly was a dream come true and they had been together for a really long time, but she had figured out that Alex hadn’t been all in. She had broken up with her, telling her to go to the person she had really loved and tell them what she had felt, because she hadn’t been able to handle seeing Alex not completely invested in what they had. If only she had known that the person she had been talking about was Alex’s sister.

“Are you sure?” Alex insisted, laying her hand on Kara’s shoulder in a comforting manner.

“I’m positive. You and Floriana seem to be working together really well.” Kara smiled softly, but there was a hint of unexpected sadness in that smile that took Alex aback. Why would Kara be sad about that? “I just need to get used to it, that’s all.”

Alex nodded. “Okay, alright. And, speaking of dating, Nia told me she found someone you should go on a date with.” Alex raised her eyebrows, letting go of Kara’s shoulder.

Kara shook her head, her lips pursed in a thin line. “I’m not sure it’s a good idea.”

“I said the same thing when Lena set me up with Floriana and I was wrong. Don’t you dare pull that excuse on me, Kar. You’ve been moping around because of Cat for too long. The girl’s name’s Margaret and Nia will set you girls up if you want to.” Alex shrugged.

It took a bit of time before Kara responded. “I guess it won’t hurt to give it a try if Nia says she’s a decent girl.”

“That’s what I thought, little sister.” Alex grinned, taking her phone out of her pocket. She unlocked it and opened one of the conversations, handing the phone to Kara afterward. “This is Nia’s new number, she told me to pass it to you so you can text her about the whole thing, but not now because I think she is probably banging Lena.”

“You are right.” Kara agreed, taking the phone from Alex and pasting Nia’s number to her phone. Then, she gave the phone back to Alex.

Alex grinned as she got up from the couch, taking her backpack with her. “Let me know how it went as soon as you girls go out.”

“Deal.” Kara chuckled, shaking her head at the finger guns Alex made at her.

***

It wasn’t even a week since their talk and Alex found her sister grinning at her phone more often than not and, when confronted about it, Kara admitted she and Margaret were texting regularly. They were taking things slow, apparently, and they decided to talk for a bit before going on a date, just to make sure it was worth it.

Alex was both happy and devastated after Kara came back from her first date with Maggie, starting to ramble about how perfect the girl was and thanking Alex for kicking her ass to go out with Maggie.

Alex had no right to feel jealous over her sister, but that was the reality and, even though she was glad that Kara found someone, Alex still felt possessive over Kara.

The feeling was overwhelming her from then even more often, making her grit her teeth whenever she heard Kara talking on the phone with Maggie, saw Kara getting ready for her date, or any of that, really.

It was ridiculous, but Alex had no control over that, so she just tried to keep herself busy whenever that happened, hoping it would fade over time.

***

Weeks turned to months and, before Alex knew, it was already December. Surprisingly, the weather wasn’t bad yet, but the forecast had been clear about the fact that this winter was going to be more snowy than the previous ones, so the whole National City had to prepare for that. She and Floriana hit two months of dating a few days ago and things were going good, to say at least. Same with Kara; she and Maggie were apparently getting along perfectly, too.

Alex was in her room. It was a Saturday afternoon and, instead of going out, she decided to catch up on all her college work that day to have Sunday mostly free. She was working on a sketch of Floriana for one of her assignments and she was sitting next to her desk, a piece of sketching paper in front of her, a pencil in her hand. It was going really well and Alex had no trouble recalling any features of Floriana, leading to an amazing, wonderfully detailed sketch that Alex was already proud of, even before it was finished.

“What’s up?” Kara asked, walking closer to Alex, and Alex had to shake her head at the fact that she didn’t even knock.

“Will you ever learn how to knock?” Alex whined and Kara chuckled from behind her. “I’m just sketching Floriana.”

Kara leaned over Alex’s shoulder and Alex turned her head to look at her sister, surprised to see the shock on Kara’s face. “You have to be kidding me.” Kara stuttered.

“No, I’m not. This girl’s not some pornstar or whatever, it’s my Floriana, I swear.” Alex explained, shrugging.

Kara picked the sketch up from the desk and looked at it closer; it seemed like she was examining it. “Alex, you’re going to think I’m crazy, but this girl looks exactly like my Maggie.”

“What?” Alex got up from the chair, turning to look at Kara and expecting to see Kara laughing. She was sure Kara was playing a prank on her, but when she looked at Kara it was obvious that wasn’t the Maggie. “Kar, are you sure?”

“Yeah, perfectly sure. What the hell’s going on, Alex?” Kara sat on Alex’s bed, strumming her fingers against her thigh.

Alex shrugged, walking over to the bed and sitting right next to Kara. “I have no idea, but we’re going to find out. If this girl is living some two identities kind of crap she’s going to get her ass kicked.”

“Alright, what do we do?” Kara caught Alex’s gaze and Alex couldn’t hold back a smile at the idea that popped into her head.

“I know exactly what we should do. Text your Maggie and I’m going to text my Floriana, too. I’ll try to invite her for a date today and you’ll do the same, the same place, the same hour as me and Floriana. If it’s one girl, she’s going to either deny one of us or she’ll pull some other shit to make it all work.” Alex explained, the corners of her lips stretching into a wicked grin. 

“Anyway, we’ll go to that place together, even if she denies one of us, and then we’ll be sure what’s going on.”

Kara nodded, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. “Yeah, that’s a good idea. I’m in.”

***

Surprisingly, both Floriana and Maggie agreed to meet the sisters at the diner where Alex and Floriana had had their first date.

Both Kara and Alex were nervous as hell as they were waiting next to a table at the back of the room, having no idea what to expect and how to deal with what was about to happen.

They didn’t have to wait long, fortunately, but what they saw couldn’t surprise them more than anything else their minds had been coming up with earlier.

Two identically looking women entered the diner, immediately walking toward Kara and Alex as they saw them. To say that the Danvers were shocked would be an understatement at the sight, and they stayed silent until the women were by the table they were sitting at.

“Guess the cat’s out of the bag now.” One of them spoke and Alex recognized her as Floriana.

“Alex, meet my twin Maggie. Mags, meet my girlfriend Alex,” Floriana said and Alex extended her hand toward the other girl, smiling apologetically.

“Nice to meet you, Alex.” Maggie smiled, giving Alex’s hand a firm shake. She let go after that and turned her attention to Kara.

“Kara, it’s time you meet Floriana. Floriana, this is my girlfriend Kara.”

Kara got up from the bench and took Floriana’s hand, giving it a shake as well.

“Alex told me a lot about you.” She admitted after letting go off Floriana’s hand.

“Really? I hope it’s only the good stuff.” Floriana winked at Alex as she and Maggie took a seat on the bench opposite to Kara and Alex.

“Only the best stuff, I promise,” Alex said as Maggie and Floriana were shedding their coats, laying them behind them afterward.

“Okay, I believe you.” Floriana nodded, resting her arms on the table. “But I’m curious why you arranged a double date, girls. Care to elaborate?” she raised her eyebrows, leaning back on the bench.

Kara let out a laugh, her gaze catching Alex’s for a moment. Alex nodded and Kara started talking. “Well, Alex was sketching you for an art assignment and she showed me the work in progress. And I thought I was going mad, because the sketch looked exactly like you, Maggie.” Kara explained and the twins shared a look, then turned their attention to Kara.

“Yeah, and we thought that Floriana and Maggie were the samegirl, dating us both. So, we thought that she couldn’t duplicate herself and setting up a double date would compromise her. Instead, we found out that you’re both very real and all,” Alex added, shaking her head.

“I certainly didn’t expect such an answer.” Maggie admitted, a wide grin on her face.

“Me neither, Mags. So, what do we do now?” Floriana asked.

Alex shrugged. “Guess we go with the double date scenario if you girls have time for that.”

“Sure, it’s about time we all meet and hang out anyway.” Maggie agreed and Kara shot her a smile.

The date was going better than Alex had expected. They were all getting along splendidly and, even though jealousy was still somewhere in the back of Alex’s mind, seeing how happy Maggie and Kara seemed to sate it a bit.

Floriana and Alex shared Alex’s fries while Kara shared her burger with Maggie, explaining she didn’t want to eat too much of unhealthy stuff. Alex only rolled her eyes at that, making Floriana laugh, but it was only bickering. She didn’t mind Kara’s healthy lifestyle at all, but teasing her about it never got old.

It might’ve been the beer they ordered, but Alex noticed that Maggie and Floriana were sitting painfully close, their sides touching all the time. That closeness seemed a bit weird to her, but she brushed it off quickly. Maybe twins were a bit more touchy-feely with each other than other siblings anyway? Yeah, that was surely the explanation.

Alex noticed immediately that Maggie was a polar opposite of Floriana in many aspects. She didn’t seem as straightforward and confident, but there was also something about her that made chills ran down Alex’s spine. Whenever Maggie looked at Karaher stare was possessive to say at least, even slightly wicked, but also loving, and that made Alex’s throat go dry in no time.

There was no way her mind wouldn’t try to go that route and imagine how it must’ve looked like when they were having sex.

Maggie seemed like a person who could handle a lot and would take no shit, but appearances were deceiving sometimes, and Alex was one of the best examples to this rule. No one would ever think that she would be willing to submit to someone, but that’s how it usually looked like. And let’s say that she and Floriana matched perfectly if it came to those needs.

And Kara? She was a total enigma and there was no way of telling what she liked or didn’t like. Kara seemed like a completely vanilla and innocent kind of girl, but again, there was no way Alex could know for sure. And she probably never would, so imagination was the only thing she had left.

Before Alex knew it, they were walking out onto the street, laughing and slightly buzzed. The wind was strong and Alex had to close her eyes as it blew, nearly knocking her off her feet. Grabbing Floriana’s hand, she steadied herself, and the rest followed suit, Kara sneaking her arm around Maggie as Maggie walked closer to Floriana, their fingers entwining.

Alex thought she was imagining things when snow started falling, at first slowly and lazily, but it turned into a full-on snowsquall in no time. She could barely see the world in front of her and she could tell that Kara, Maggie and Floriana were struggling with the same thing. It was never a good idea to be out when that thing hit.

“Let’s go to our place, it’s only a few blocks away.” Alex suggested, trying to outshout the wind, and was met with shouted back yeses from the rest.

It wasn’t easy to walk in such heavy snow, and they slipped more times than they imagined, unprepared for the sudden change of the weather. However, a big advantage of snowsqualls was the fact that they would all end in no time, and that’s what Alex was hoping for.

Alex’s fingers were numb as she tried to to dig out her key from her coat’s pocket after they entered the staircase, their heavy steps sounding in the vast space. Alex couldn’t be happier that she and Kara were living on the second floor only, considering they were all too tired to handle more stairs.

The warmth that bursted out of their apartment when Alex unlocked and opened the door made her sigh, and she gestured for Floriana and Maggie to come inside first, following suit with Kara on her tail.

“You can hang your coats here.” Kara explained, taking off her jacket. “Do you want something to drink, maybe? Coffee, tea, something stronger?” she asked, rubbing her hands together.

“Let’s go with the last one.” Maggie admitted, her cheeks pink from the cold.

Floriana smiled. “I second that, Mags.”

“Alright, I’ll take care of it. You girls go the living room, I’ll be right back.” Kara ordered and Alex lead the twins to the living room, gesturing for them to take the couch. It was warm inside and Alex’s fingertips started to tingle as the coldness went away.

“What’s the plan?” Floriana leaned back on the couch, crossing her legs.

Alex shrugged, sitting on the couch opposite to the one the twins were sitting on. “Guess we get drunk and see what happens.”

“I won’t say no to that.” Maggie admitted, and Alex shot her a smile.

Kara came back in no time, carrying a bottle of whiskey that Alex got for her birthday sometime ago. She set the bottle on the table and walked to the cupboard to get the glasses, but Maggie grabbed her arm, shaking her head. Floriana picked the bottle up from the table and opened it, taking a generous swig right from it, her Adam’s apple bobbing.

“No need to get the glasses dirty,” Floriana said, handing the bottle to Maggie, and she followed suit, licking her lips afterward.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Kara agreed, taking the bottle from Maggie. She walked to Alex and sat right next to her, little to no distance left between the two of them, but Alex didn’t dare complain.

She watched Kara’s lips wrap around the rim of the bottle, entranced by them and hypnotized by Kara. Kara’s gaze caught with her and Alex averted her gaze immediately, feeling her cheeks heat up just the slightest bit.

Floriana raised her eyebrows at that, but didn’t say anything, much to Alex’s relief. “I’d say we play spin the bottle, but spinning this one is kind of out of the question. Don’t want to end up smashing it accidentally.”

“We can just go with truth and dare, without the bottle.” Kara suggested, handing the bottle to Alex.

Their fingers brushed as Alex took the bottle from Kara, and she chugged down quite a bit of the whiskey, enjoying the burn it created.

“Deal. So, who’s going to start?” she asked, her eyebrows raised.

“You. Choose someone and start the whole thing.” Maggie suggested, making air quotes at the last two words of the sentence. Alex had to admit that was cute.

“How about you, Maggie? Truth or dare?”

Alex let the question hang in the air for a moment, then she handed the bottle to Maggie. “You have to take a swig if you end up bailing on any of this.”

Floriana butted in. “If you don’t bail, you can drink, too. How about that?”

“Deal,” Kara and Alex agreed, sharing a glance.

Maggie took the bottle from Alex, saying, “Truth.”

“What do you like most about my sister?” Alex raised her eyebrows, resting her hand on her thigh.

“That’s easy. Want me to keep it PG?” Maggie glanced at Kara, then turned her attention to Alex.

Alex nodded after a brief moment of hesitation, chuckling. “Yes, please.”

It’s not like she could say no without being suspicious and she definitely didn’t want to appear like that.

Maggie didn’t wait at all. “In that Case, Kara’s like my personal sun. Even when I have the most crappy day she can always cheer me up and she never fails to make me smile.”

“You’re such a sap.” Floriana rolled her eyes and neither Kara nor Alex could hold back a laugh.

Maggie shook her head. “Never said I’m not. And you, Floriana? Truth or dare?”

And that’s how it went for quite a while. They were just tossing mostly innocent questions back and forth, going through the most embarrassing moments of their lives, teasing each other over countless things and having great time. Though, when they were nearing the end of the second bottle, more and more inappropriate ones started appearing.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Alex exclaimed, laughing like a goof.

Floriana snorted with laughter again, nearly doubling over as she said, “I’m not! That girl just tied me to the bed when I was completely naked, sat on the chair, and stared at me.” She took a deep breath and continued. “I thought she was just thinking what to do next, but then she fucking fell asleep.”

Kara hid her face in her hands, her whole body shaking as she laughed. “And what happened next?” she asked eventually, her voice a bit croaky.

“I rescued my dumb twin from having to lay there for god knows how long.” Maggie admitted, taking the bottle from Floriana as she handed it. “Turned out the girl was dead drunk, Floriana just didn’t realize.”

“Yeah, true.” Floriana nodded, chuckling.

“Alright, enough about that. Mags, truth or dare?” she asked.

“Dare,” Maggie said without a second thought and Floriana’s gaze locked with Alex for a brief moment. Alex swore she could see pure mischief in that simple stare.

Floriana turned her attention to Maggie. “I’ve got one. Kiss every person you had sex with.”

Maggie didn’t hesitate, just got up from the couch and moved toward Kara, eventually sitting in Kara’s lap. She pulled Kara in for a kiss and Alex couldn’t look away, couldn’t stop herself from outright staring at the way their lips and bodies moved together, perfectly synchronised. Averting her gaze had never been more difficult than in that moment and her knuckles were nearly white as she closed her fists, trying to control herself.

After what seemed like ages, but was probably only a bit of time, Maggie got up and walked to Floriana, sitting back next to her. Alex was about to ask her who she chose for the next truth or dare, but she didn’t get a chance to do so, because Maggie turned her attention to Floriana and cupped her cheek, pulling her in for a kiss.

Alex thought she had drank too much and was imagining things, but when she glanced at Kara, it was obvious by the shock on her face that the view for them both was the same. The twins got even closer when she turned her attention back to them, completely no space left between them. Maggie’ hand was resting on Floriana’s neck, pulling her close, Floriana’s hands around Maggie’ waist, her fingers digging into Maggie’ back.

Alex couldn’t ignore how much the sight was turning her on, making it difficult to focus on anything else. And when the meaning of the act caught up to her, she had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. If they were kissing, it clearly meant they had had sex at some point. What was surprising her, she didn’t mind that at all.

“You both…?” Alex stuttered eventually and they pulled away, turning their attention to her.

Floriana just nodded, licking her lips. “Yeah, we have. Pretty often, actually.”

“That’s an understatement. You could call it a regular thing, honestly.” Maggie butted in and Floriana chuckled, leaning on Maggie.

“Is it just sex?” Kara asked, and the twins shook their heads simultaneously.

Maggie thought for a bit before she responded. “No, it was a relationship, actually. Does it bother you, Kara? That I was with Floriana before?”

“Wait, you said was?” Alex interrupted, shooting Kara an apologetic smile.

“Yeah, we stopped when I started dating you.” Floriana explained, and Alex nodded. “I didn’t want to be unfair to you.”

“Oh, I see,” Alex said and Floriana smiled.  
Maggie cleared her throat and Alex turned her attention to her. “Kara, does it bother you? You didn’t answer my question.”

Alex looked at Kara, surprised to find Kara completely relaxed and unfazed by what had just happened except from the blush on her cheeks. “Actually, it doesn’t. Rather the opposite.”

That was unexpected to say at least.

“Oh, that’s good.” Floriana admitted. After a moment, she added, “And have you girls ever done something together? Or is it just us?”

Silence hung in the air for a brief moment and Alex shook her head eventually, finding it in herself to make herself speak, “We’ve never-”

“But would you want to?” Maggie cut her off and Alex had no clue what to say.

She couldn’t say yes, because if Kara was opposed to the idea, then it would all get weird. She didn’t think she would be able to say no, either, though. Alex thought that might be her one and only chance at even admitting anything to Kara, but she kept hesitating. Was there a way of getting out of this situation?

Kara saved her from this one, however. “Yes,” she whimpered and Alex had to look at Kara to make sure she wasn’t making things up.

“Yes?” Alex repeated and Kara nodded nervously, avoiding Alex’s gaze.

Before Kara had the chance to say anything, Alex smiled, brushing a stray strand of hair away from her face. She let her hand rest on Kara’s jaw afterward, sliding it down to cup her chin. Alex leaned forward just a bit, stopping when her face was a mere inch from Kara’s.

“Can I kiss you?” Alex asked, feeling her heart hammering in her chest, the sound of the blood pumping through her veins ringing in her ears.

Instead of saying anything, Kara crashed her lips into Alex’s, and Alex swore it felt like the best thing in the world. She didn’t hold back, just reciprocated the kiss eagerly, letting Kara slide her tongue into her mouth and explore, chills running down her spine at the feeling. Damn, nothing would ever compare to that.  
Alex got lost in the moment, only pulling away when it was too much, her lungs begging for air, her whole body on fire from this one simple kiss. She only realized that she had closed her eyes at one point when she had to force them open, wanting to look at Kara.

Kara was grinning widely at her, her gaze locking with Alex’s immediately. Alex couldn’t resists barely brushing her lips against Kara’s again, then she turned her head to the side to look at the twins.

They were both grinning, Floriana’s palm resting on Maggie’ thigh, their bodies so close that it seemed like they were somehow connected.

“You both have way too much unreleased tension.” Floriana remarked and Maggie chuckled, leaning to whimper in Floriana’s ear.

“Yeah, I think so, too.” Floriana agreed to whatever Maggie had said, then turned her attention back to the stunned Kara and Alex.

“Mags thinks you should get it out of your system or…”

“Or what?” Alex asked, curiosity clear in her voice.

Floriana smiled. “Or get together for good.”

“What?” Kara insisted, and Alex turned to look at her, finding nothing but sheer wonder in her gaze.

“Getting together meaning getting into a relationship. Preferably with both of us, too, but it wouldn’t be a big deal if you’re not interested in having four people total in there.” Maggie explained without hesitating and Alex blinked, surprised.

“Why do you think we would want that?” Alex asked and Floriana shrugged, straightening the shirt she had on.

“Because you look like it’s been building up for years and, trust me, I know how it looks like. It took Mags some time before she admitted how she felt about me,” Floriana said and Maggie rolled her eyes.

“Fair enough.” Kara chuckled, clearing her throat. “You’re good at figuring people out, Floriana.”

“Perks of studying psychology, Kara.” She admitted, smiling. “So, what’s the deal? Do you want some time to work it out on your own or do you want to try to figure it out with me and Mags? Either fine by us.”

Kara turned her gaze to Alex and Alex gave Kara a slight nod at the silent question in her eyes. At that point, they knew what the other one was thinking about without them actually voicing it, and it was quite convenient.

The only thing that Alex wasn’t able to understand was the fact that she had been blind for all those years and had had no idea how her sister had been feeling. That knowledge could have saved her a lot of trouble and heartbreak, not to mention how badly her sister had surely suffered, seeing her all over other girls and boys, but that didn’t matter anymore. The future did.

“We want to figure it out with you,” Alex said, feeling Kara’s fingers sneaking in between her. “I’m sure that Kar will agree with me that what just happened didn’t change anything between me and Floriana or between her and Maggie.”

Kara nodded. “Alex’s right. That still stays.”

“What’s your plan, then?” Maggie asked and Alex got up from the couch, pulling Kara up with her gently. The reassuring squeeze of Kara’s fingers told her everything she wanted to know.

They walked to Floriana and Maggie together and the twins got up, too, moving to stand in front of the Danverses. Silence hung in the air as their stares met, nothing but tension around, making Alex’s heart pick up its pace.

Hesitantly, Alex leaned toward Maggie and Kara did the same, getting closer to Floriana. Twins shared a look, and turned their attention to the Danverses, still waiting.

“I guess this four people deal goes all the ways, am I right?” Alex whimpered, resting her hands on Maggie’ neck. Then, she looked toward Floriana who was grinning at Alex like a goof.

“Yeah. If you want, it can go all the ways.” Maggie nodded and that was the only permission that Alex needed.

Alex smiled, feeling Maggie’ hands running down her back. “Then let’s try that.”

She pulled Maggie in for a kiss, merely testing the waters, and she definitely hadn’t expected it to be so easy and effortless. But, after all, a lot of things that Alex hadn’t expected happened that day so it seemed like she just had to brace herself for all the new that was waiting for her.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Floriana claiming Kara’s lips, and she couldn’t hold back a grin, feeling Maggie smiling against her mouth, too.

Alex knew they were all in for quite a ride and she couldn’t wait to see what was going to come out of it.


End file.
